The present disclosure herein relates to a structure of an eyeglass frame, and more particularly, to a structure of an eyeglass frame which includes an improved nose pad structure to allow an eyeglass not to slide regardless of a nose height.
Generally, a typical eyeglass frame includes a main body and two temples. The temples are pivotably coupled to brackets disposed on both sides of the main body through a joint such as a hinge. The main body includes a pair of rims for holding lenses and a bridge for connecting the pair of rims. Also, a nose pad is coupled to the inside of the main body.
When wearing an eyeglass, the nose pads are placed on both sides of the nose, and the tips of the temples are placed on the ears. In this case, the total weight of the main body is applied to the nose through the nose pad. On the other hand, while the length of the nose pad needs to be increased for a user having a small nose, a nose pad connection having a uniform length is being currently used to connect the main body and the nose pad. Furthermore, as described above, since an eyeglass has a structure in which two temples are horizontally folded, a user forcibly bends the temples in the vertical direction to use the eyeglass.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for improved eyeglass frames made from stamped metal components that is lightweight, configurable and collapsible.